Battle to the Death: Arekkusu vs Raiden vs Hiroshi
Arekkusu is at the training grounds waiting on somebody to walk in. Hiroshi Kenza was traveling to wait for his new Genin team. He stumbled apon Kumogakure and decided he should get some training in. "You want to go train?" Hiroshi asked Kaeru, that was also traveling. As usall Kaeru sighed "Why not." They then head to the local training grounds and found a man around Hiroshi's age to be there as well. Arekkusu seen them and smiles and then walked up and shake their hands and said "Hi welcome to Kumo I'm Arekkusu you and your friend look tough I'm tough as well so,what's your names"? Arekkusu asked Hiroshi is a little bit confused by the strangers approach. But, he he shook the man's hand. "I'm Hiroshi and this is Kaeru." he responded to the man. "So what bring you guys here?" Arekkusu ask nicely "We were looking for a place to train." Hioshi responded. "Are you a tour guid or something?" he asked. "We are standing in the training grounds" Arekkusu repiles Hiroshi paused for a moment. "Ok, we'll be training then." as Hiroshi and Kaeru start to walk more inwards to the center. "Take it easy guys the training ground is a nice place but is also deadly" Arekkusu says Hiroshi muters to Kaeru, "That guy is weird." He then starts to streach, as Kaeru does the same. "Hey Hiroshi let's fight" Arekkusu says Hiroshi raised an eye brow. "If you wish, Kaeru, why don't you hold back." Hiroshi then lifts his headband to reveal his Shigan. He then starts to run towards Arekkusu. "Come at me bro" Arekkusu says running towards him then pulls out a kunai "Let's Battle this out" Arekkusu says Hiroshi saw the Kunai. He then covers his hand with lightning , aiming at Arekkusu's chest. "Uh oh I'm going to die here unless I use that jutsu" Arekkusu says as he jumps over hiroshi head and appears behind him "Are you trying to end this battle?" Arekkusu ask Since he jumped behind Hiroshi, he just simply turned around with his fist still covered in lightning,aiming for Arekkusu's chest. Arekkusu dodges then uses Lightning Release: Lightning Uprooting Technique "Take this buddy" Arekkusu shouts Hiroshi saw the chakra flow into the ground. He jumped in the air dodgeing the technique. He then made a beam of lightning come form his hand. Aiming for Arekkusu's chest. "Stop aiming for my chest already" Arekkusu says then uses Lightning Release: Shock Canon Technique "Wind Release: Vacuum Wave." A voice from out of no where came, the vacuum wave came in and went right through the Lightning Release: Shock Canon Technique and hits the ground giving off a wave of wind that knocks Hiroshi and Arekkusu away from each other. "I got reports of a disturbance in the training ground, and I get here to find a Kumo and Suna ninja fighting." the voice says. "Hey you must be raiden I heard a lot about you" Arekkusu says "Wanna fight with us?" Arekkusu Ask "Yes a lot of people have and no, I just came to say stop fighting or I will have to intervene, I would not be responsible for any of your deaths if I kill any of you." Raiden says floating about 10 feet off the ground. Hiroshi looked at the man floating in the air. He then goes to Kaeru's side. "Hey, I just wanted to train but, this weirdo wanted to fight." Hiroshi pointed out. "I have to desire to fight to death, just to train." he told Raiden. "Well then stop fighting now, it would be different if it was 2 ninja from Kumo, but its a Suna ninja that is fighting and we don't know you, so both of you need to stop fighting, or you both will have to deal with me." Raiden says "I'm not scared of you even if you are from this village I'll fight you and destroy you" Arekkusu says Hiroshi intruppted Arekkusu, "You couldn't kill me even if you were to try." he boasted. "Maybe I should give them a taste of my power." Raiden says in his head. Raiden then blows air from his mouth and gathers that air up, then starts to land on the ground, the wind that was holding him up is then transferred into the air that he blew from his mouth. Those 2 mixed in makes the wind speed at 100 mph, "Wind Control: Pressurized Hurricane." The wind then moves towards Arekkusu and Hiroshi moving at 80 mph, and covering 7 meters. "I'm going to end this here and now!!!" Arekkusu yells and dodges Raiden attack then uses Lightning Release: Lightning Uprooting Technique "Try this on for size" Arekkusu says to raiden Raiden then uses his Wind Control Technique to make the pressurized hurricane come back not hitting Hiroshi, while at the same time he uses Wind Defense. When the lightning hits, it is negated by the wind, then using the wind from the Wind Defense, he uses Wind Release: Pressure Damage and sends it towards Arekkusu. Hiroshi is just standing there, watchinng the battle. "Should we be fighting?" Kaeru asked. Hiroshi replyed, "Let just watch for a bit, ok." "Uh oh" Arekkusu says trys to dodge the attack but his foot get hit "Damn it"Arekkusu says to himself then uses Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder "Take this" Arekkusu yells When the wind hits his foot, it cuts it smooth off, then when the 2 forces of wind hit each other, it causes this big explosion of wind. The explosion of wind hits Arekkusu and kills him because of the force of the wind. It knocks over trees around the battlefields, and Raiden gather up the wind to make Wind Defense and just store some around him. "Thats one, I tried to tell him, are you next Suna Ninja?" Raiden asks Since Hiroshi had his Shigan activated he told Kaeru, "You know what to do." Kaeru then sighs, reverse summoning the two to, Mount Myōboku, land of frogs. Category:Teru Nara Category:Na'Jorne Category:ISavage